Von Strohhüten und Farbenblindheit
by NaughtyKittyKat
Summary: Ruffy trifft seine Sandkastenliebe wieder. RuffyOC keine Mary-Sue
1. Sandkastenliebe

**Titel: Von Strohhüten und Farbenblindheit**

**Autor: Lady Ithiliell (NEUER NICKNAME!)**

**Summary (Inhalt): Ruffy trifft seine Sandkastenliebe wieder. ****OneShot Ruffy/OC (keine Mary-Sue)**

**Kategorie: Romance **

**… = nur gedacht**

**„…" = laut ausgesprochen**

**Luna Malfoy: Das ist meine 1. Fanfiction. Nicht die erste, dich ich veröffentliche, aber die erste, die ich geschrieben habe, also seid gnädig!**

**Neko Youkai: Du bist echt erbärmlich, hier um Gnade zu winseln. Wobei die Mehrzahl dieser Loser hier eine gute Story nicht erkennen würden, wenn sie ihnen ins Gesicht springen würde!**

**LM: Neko! Hör auf meine Leser zu beleidigen! Und ich bin nicht erbärmlich! Nur höflich!**

**NY: Was für Leser? Und was hat um Gnade winseln mit Höflichkeit zu tun? **

**LM: Das war nicht sehr nett! *schnief***

**NY: Ich bin nicht nett!**

**LM: Dann mach wenigstens den Disclaimer!**

**NY: Von mir aus! – Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix und Luna gehören nur Cat und der Plot!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Kapitel I (1/2)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

****

„Ruffy!?"

„Wo kann er nur sein?" Nami klang ziemlich genervt.

Ruffy wurde von dem Geschrei seiner Freunde aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster neben dem Bett fiel. Auf einmal spürte er etwas warmes, das gegen seinen Körper gepresst war. Als er den Kopf drehte sah er, dass ein Mädchen friedlich schlafend in seinem Arm lag. 

Die Erinnerung an gestern Morgen als sie auf dieser Insel ankamen, an gestern Abend als er Cat, seine Sandkastenliebe in der Dorfkneipe wiedergesehen hatte und…an gestern Nacht kam wie eine Flutwelle über ihn hereingebrochen. 

***Flashback***

Die Mitglieder der Strohhut-Bande verabschiedeten sich am Pier voneinander und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen. Ruffy hörte Nami noch rufen, dass sie sich in 2 Stunden vor der Kneipe in der Zitronenstraße treffen würden.

Während dieser Zeit sah Ruffy sich diese Insel etwas genauer an.

Nach den 2 Stunden trafen sich alle wie verabredet vor der Kneipe in der Zitronenstraße. Nur Ruffy war zu spät.

„Ruffy, da bist du ja endlich! Wir haben schon gewartet!" Lysop klang etwas verärgert.

„'Tschuldigung, hab die Zeit vergessen!"  

„Schon gut, lasst uns endlich reingehen!" warf Nami ein.

Nachdem sie reingegangen waren sahen sich alle nach freien Plätzen um und fanden nach einigen Momenten auch welche. Alle, bis auf Ruffy, wandten sich um und gingen auf die Plätze zu. 

„Wo warst du eigentlich so lange, Ruffy? Ruffy?!"

Aber Ruffy antwortete nicht. Er starrte wie gebannt auf ein Mädchen mit langen, hellbraunen Haaren, das etwa im selben alter war wie er selbst. Sie trug ein knöchellanges, meerblaues Kleid und einen Strohhut der genau wie seiner aussah, bis auf das Hutband. Es war, genau wie ihr Kleid, meerblau.

„Hallo! Erde an Ruffy! Komm schon!" Nami versuchte vergeblich Ruffy dazu zu bewegen mitzukommen.

„Cat?" flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Nami.

„Was? Wer? Komm schon Ruffy! Sag mir was los ist!" Nami redete leise, aber eindringlich. Sie klang besorgt. 

Inzwischen war auch der Rest der Crew zurückgekommen um zu sehen was mit ihrem Captain los war.

„Ruffy, bitte! Ruffy!" Das letzte Wort hatte sie schon geschrieen. Sie war kurz davor ihn an den Schultern zu packen und zu schütteln.

Durch ihr Geschrei alarmiert waren nun die Augen sämtlicher Gäste auf Nami gerichtet. Auch das Mädchen mit den langen, braunen Haaren sah zu der kleinen Gruppe rüber. Aber ihr Blick war nicht auf Nami gerichtet. Sie starrte Ruffy mit dem gleichen Ausdruck an, den er selber hatte. Nami fiel auf, dass die Augen des Mädchens die gleiche Farbe hatten wie ihr Kleid und das Hutband, meerblau. Warum starrten sich Ruffy und dieses Mädchen nur gegenseitig  an?  

„Ruffy?!" Das Mädchen in dem blauen Kleid hatte gesprochen.

Also kannte sie Ruffy.

„Cat." (Ruffy)

„Ruffy!" Mit diesem Schrei warf sich das Mädchen, Cat, Ruffy um den Hals und drückte sich an ihn und auch Ruffy hielt sie so fest, als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen. Er schloss die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. 

Die beiden schienen alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben, keiner von beiden bemerkte die verdutzten und sprachlosen Gesichter um sich herum. Sie waren in ihrer eigenen Welt, in der nur sie beide existierten und sie machten nicht den Anschein, als wollten sie jemals wieder in die Realität zurückkehren. Also unternahm Nami etwas.

„Hey, ihr zwei Turteltäubchen! Es wird Zeit wieder ins Land der Lebenden zurück zu kommen!" 

Nami und der Rest hatten erwartet, dass die beiden wie von der Tarantel gestochen auseinander springen und verlegen vor sich hinstottern würden, umso mehr waren sie überrascht, als Ruffy und Cat langsam die Augen öffneten und den anderen zwar langsam los ließen, aber sehr nahe beieinander stehen blieben. Außerdem stellte Nami verblüfft fest, dass die beiden sich an den Händen hielten, was, ihrer Meinung nach, etwas sehr untypisches für Ruffy war. Er schien nie ein „Händchenhalten-Typ" zu sein.

„Ihr beiden kennt euch", stellte Lysop überflüssigerweise fest. 

„Yup, von früher!"

„Ich und Ruffy sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Wir waren schon befreundet, da konnten wir noch nicht mal sprechen." 

„Oder laufen." fügte Ruffy hinzu.

„Als ich acht und Ruffy neun war zog meine Familie auf eine andere Insel ganz in der nähe der alten. Da hatten Ruffy und ich noch ab und zu Kontakt. Aber bald darauf zogen wir wieder um und dieses Mal war die Insel sehr weit weg. Das war nicht das letzte Mal, dass wir unser Zuhause gewechselt haben. Im Laufe der Jahre sind wir noch sehr oft umgezogen."

„Und jetzt haben wir uns endlich wieder getroffen!" rief Ruffy lächelnd und drückte Cat's Hand.

„Ja, und wir werden uns auch nie mehr trennen." Cat flüsterte so dass es nur Ruffy hören konnte. 

***Flashback Ende***

Als er sich erinnerte breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ein Lächeln, kein Grinsen wie man es sonst so oft auf seinem Gesicht sah.

„Ruffy!"

Verdammt, seine Freunde! Die hatte er ganz vergessen! Er musste ihnen irgendwo anders als Cat's Zimmer und möglichst angezogen begegnen.

Dann hörte er es durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster.

„Nami, geh mal Cat wecken. Sie war gestern den ganzen Abend mit Ruffy zusammen. Vielleicht weiß sie ja wo er ist."

Shit!

Noch nie hatte Zorro's Stimme so eine Panik in Ruffy ausgelöst.

Als er sich umdrehte um Cat aufzuwecken blickte er in ihre meerblauen Augen, die vor Panik weit aufgerissen waren. Ruffy dachte, dass sie wie ein Engel aussähe wenn sich die Sonne in ihrem Haar spiegelte. Wunderschön. Wie durch Telepathie trafen sie innerhalb von Sekundebruchteilen eine Entscheidung.

Sie sprangen aus dem Bett, warfen hastig ihre Kleidung über und während Ruffy sich seinen Strohhut griff hielt Cat die Tür zum Nebenzimmer auf. Die beiden rannten hinein, rissen ein Fenster, das zu einer kleinen Nebengasse führte, auf und sprangen hinaus. Sie liefen weg von der Straße, auf der immer noch Ruffy's Crew exklusive Nami stand.

Während dieser Minuten sprachen die beiden kein Wort, doch als sie ein paar Straßen weiter völlig außer Atem stehen blieben, keuchte Ruffy:

„Das war ganz schön knapp!"

„Ja, wir sollten langsam mal zurückgehen, sonst stellen sie auf der Suche nach uns noch die halbe Stadt auf den Kopf." 

**~*~ Währenddessen bei Nami & Co. ~*~**

Als sie dieses sogenannte Hotel verließ, kam Nami Sanji's Stimme entgegen.

„Und, irgendwas rausgefunden?"

„Wie man's nimmt. Ich weiß nicht wo Ruffy jetzt ist, aber ich glaube ich habe eine Ahnung wo er gestern Nacht war."

Mit diesen Worten hielt sie Ruffy's Strohhut in die Luft.

tbc

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**LM: Sooooo, das war das 1. Kapitel! Wenn irgendjemand das 2. lesen will, dann soll er/sie mir n'Review schreiben! Biiiiittttteee!!!! Ich poste nur wenn ich wenigstens 1 Review kriege!!!!**

**NY: Darauf kannste lange warten!!!**

**LM: Klappe! Naja, und denkt dran nur 1 Review! Mehr verlange ich ja gar nicht!**


	2. König und Königin

**Titel: Von Strohhüten und Farbenblindheit**

**Autor: Lady Ithiliell (NEUER NICKNAME!) **

**Summary (Inhalt): Ruffy trifft seine Sandkastenliebe wieder. OneShot Ruffy/OC (keine Mary-Sue)**

**Kategorie: Romance **

**… = nur gedacht**

**„…" = laut ausgesprochen**

**LM: Ich habe ein Review, ich habe ein Review, ich habe ein REVIEW!!! Na, was sagste jetzt, Neko?!**

**NY: Ein Glück!**

**LM: Häh???**

**NY: Ein Glück, dann hörst du vielleicht endlich auf mir die Ohren voll zu jammern!!!**

**LM: Oooohhh Neeeeeiiiinnnn!!!! Du kannst mir die Laune nicht verderben, denn ICH HABE EIN REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW…und ein gutes noch dazu!!!! Ich  bin ja soooooooooooooo*lufthol*oooooooooooooo glücklich!!!!!!!!!! Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke Eskaria!!!!**

**NY: Jaja, krieg dich wieder ein! Du bist doch sonst nicht so hyperaktiv!!!**

**LM: Sagt Miss „Ich werde die Welt  beherrschen! Mit dem EINEN Ring (kleiner Scherz am Rande; ICH HABE KARTEN FÜR DIE LOTR-SPECIAL NACHT!!!! Juchuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) *muaharharharharhar* *sichverschluck* *muharharharhar*"**

**NY: *rotwerd* Ich bin weg!!!!! *geht***

**LM: Gut! Da die alte Grumelnase weg is, kann ich hier vielleicht mal ne ernsthafte Unterhaltung führen! °_°;;;; Mit mir selbst?! Naja, Spaß beiseite. Ich hoffe das 2. und letzte Kapitel von „Von Strohhüten und Farbenblindheit" gefällt dir, Eskaria. Und falls irgendjemand sonst diese Geschichte lesen sollte bitte ich um Reviews!!!! Auch wenn ihr mir nur sagen wollt, dass ich die schlechteste Autorin der Welt bin und mich hier bloß nie wieder blicken lassen soll!!! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Kapitel II (2/2)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

****

Kapitel I

„Wie man's nimmt. Ich weiß nicht wo Ruffy jetzt ist, aber ich glaube ich habe eine Ahnung wo er gestern Nacht war."

Mit diesen Worten hielt sie Ruffy's Strohhut in die Luft.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  

Anscheinend nicht sehr beeindruckt von den verblüfften Gesichtern ihrer Freunde fügte Nami noch hinzu:

„Cat ist übrigens auch nicht da."

„Wo hast du den Hut her und wie ist er dahingekommen? Ich meine Ruffy gibt ihn nie aus der Hand." sagte Sanji als ob er den letzten Satz nicht gehört hätte.

„Lag oben, in Cat's Zimmer auf dem Bett." Erwiderte Nami in einem wissenden Tonfall während sie „Cat's Zimmer" und „Bett" besonders betonte.

*Stille*

„Nami, du meinst doch nicht…" 

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst…"

„Du kannst doch nicht meinen…"

„Doch nicht Ruffy…"

Zorro, Sanji und Lysop redeten wild durcheinander. 

„Ruhe!" Nami gebot dem ganzen Einhalt.

„Denkt doch mal nach! Als sie sich trafen hätten sie sich gegenseitig fast erdrückt, sie haben den ganzen Abend Händchengehalten und sich gegenseitig diese sehnsüchtigen Blicke (A/N: „sehnsüchtig" ist vielleicht nicht ganz passend, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich's sonst beschreiben soll. Ihr wisst schon was ich meine! *ggg*) zugeworfen! So verhalten sich keine alten Freunde, so verhalten sich Liebespaare! Wahrscheinlich ist Cat so was wie Ruffy's Sandkastenliebe! Es wundert mich echt, dass ich das nicht eher geschnallt habe!

„Hast ja Recht."

„Mhm."

„Leute wir reden hier von Ruffy! Er würde doch niemals mit einem Mädchen auf ihr Zimmer gehen, allein! Und schon gar nicht…!" Lysop klang leicht verzweifelt.

„Sein Hut lag in ihrem Zimmer! Was wir sicher wissen ist, dass er auf jeden Fall dort war!" verteidigte Nami ihre Theorie.

„Na gut, ich sage, wir gehen in die Kneipe von gestern! Ich bin sicher, irgendwann werden sie da auch auftauchen." sagte Zorro bevor ein Streit ausbrechen konnte.

Der Rest stimmte zu. 

**~*~Bei Ruffy & Cat~*~**

Ruffy und Cat liefen die Zitronenstraße entlang auf die Kneipe, in der sie sich am Tag zuvor getroffen hatten, zu.

Vor der Tür der Kneipe angekommen sahen sie noch mal stillschweigend in die Augen und ließen die letzte Nacht in Gedanken noch mal Revue passieren. 

„Gehen wir?" (Cat)

„Gehen wir." (Ruffy)

Ruffy nahm die Türklinke in die Hand und drückte sie runter.

**~*~Nami & Co.~*~**

„Verdammt, wie lang sollen wir denn noch warten!" Nami wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Nur die Ruhe, sie werden schon kommen", versuchte  Zorro sie zu beruhigen.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und herein kamen Ruffy und Cat - händchenhaltend.

Ruffy bemerkte seine Freunde und ging auf sie zu, Cat im Schlepptau.

„Hey, Leute!" (R)

„Ah, Ruffy!" (Z)

„Wir haben dich schon gesucht!" (L)

„Wo warst du denn?" (S)

„Ich denke, die Frage können wir uns sparen!" (N)

Nami kam hinter den anderen hervor und hielt Ruffy seinen Strohhut unter die Nase. Dieser sah SEINEN Strohhut verblüfft und auch etwas geschockt an. In Cat's Gesicht spiegelte sich seine Reaktion. Ruffy nahm Nami den Hut aus der Hand und sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann nahm er den Hut, den er auf dem Kopf hatte ab und sah ihn sich genauer an. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte dieser Hut ein blaues Hutband. 

„Das ist dann wohl deiner", sagte er lächelnd und setzte Cat ihren Hut auf. 

„Na, also was ist jetzt mit euch beiden?", hakte Nami grinsend nach.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Ruffy zurück während er sich seine Hut wieder aufsetzte.

„Na, seid ihr nun zusammen, oder was?"

„Ja." beantwortete Cat die Frage.

„Und sie wird uns begleiten!", fügte Ruffy hinzu.

Sanji sah wie immer (solange es nicht um Nami oder irgendein anderes gutaussehendes weibliches Wesen handelte) recht desinteressiert aus, Zorro blickte leicht überrascht drein, Nami hatte einen überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck (weil sie, was Cat betrifft, Recht hatte, versteht sich) und Lysop hing die Kinnlade bis zum Boden.

Aber keiner von ihnen sagte auch nur ein Wort.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Und so kam es, dass die Crew der Flying Lamb Zuwachs bekam. Cat hatte zwar keinerlei Erfahrung was das Seefahren oder Kämpfen betrifft (und Kochen konnte sie auch eher schlecht als recht), aber sie lebte sich ein und lernte im Laufe der Zeit einige Dinge dazu. So zeigte sich nach einigen Monaten, dass sie eine gewisse Begabung für das Bogenschießen hatte und leicht verstehen konnte, was Tiere, insbesondere die, die der Katzenfamilie angehören, durch ihr Verhalten ausdrücken wollen. Man könnte denken, dass beides auf hoher See nicht sehr hilfreich ist, doch entwickelte sich letztere Begabung so weit, dass manch ein abergläubischer Seemann später von ihr als „Die Katzen-Königin" sprach. 

Denn das ist das eigentliche Ende dieser Geschichte. 

**Ruffy und Cat**

**König und Königin der Piraten.**

ENDE

**LM: Hmmmmm? Ist das Ende vielleicht ein wenig zu dramatisch geraten??? „Ruffy und Cat – König und Königin der Piraten". Was meint ihr? Naja… Ich würde mich wie ein Schneekönig freuen, wenn es Reviews gäbe und es wäre doch ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk!!! Also schreibt fleißig!!!!**


	3. Sorry!

Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!

Ich bin ja soooo doof!!!!

Ich hab meine Reviews gelöscht!!! Alle 3!!! *cries*

Tschuldigung, an alle Reviewer (Eskaria und jemand der sich darüber beschwert hat, dass ich ne englische Bio hab obwohl ich auf Deutsch schreib)!!!

Naja…

War keine Absicht. Nur meine eigene Dummheit und das Fehlen an technischen Verständnisses.

Lady Ithiliell


End file.
